


It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Crazy4Orcas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/pseuds/Crazy4Orcas
Summary: Tony paused in the entryway to the common area kitchen, not quite believing his eyes. He wondered briefly if he was experiencing some kind of caffeine-and-sleep-deprivation fueled hallucination. Again.





	It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt from the [be_compromised Promptathon 2018](https://be-compromised.dreamwidth.org/545175.html): It's the most wonderful time of the year.
> 
> Many thanks to [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie) (cassiesinsanity on tumblr) for the beta – you’re the bestest!

Tony paused in the entryway to the common area kitchen, not quite believing his eyes. He wondered briefly if he was experiencing some kind of caffeine-and-sleep-deprivation fueled hallucination. Again.

He squinched his eyes and shook his head, but no. The view was the same. Barton was still silently shimmying at the kitchen island while expertly dicing an onion with a wicked looking chef’s knife. And then the archer started singing.

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year …”

Tony was caught off guard by Barton’s voice, a rich baritone, and found himself just listening and enjoying the song for a few moments before the tune and lyrics registered.

“It’s the hap-happiest season of all, there'll be parties for hosting …”

“You do realize it’s the middle of August, right?” Tony interrupted. Barton didn’t pause his dicing as he looked up at Tony.

“Not really singing about Christmas,” he replied and dumped the onions into a skillet on the cooktop. He reached for a couple cloves of garlic next, smashing each with the flat of the knife, mincing them, and tossing them in with the onions. He reached for carrots next.

Tony wasn’t sure what he was more curious about – the Christmas music or whatever Barton was cooking that smelled so good. His stomach won out.

“What are you making?” he asked as he walked over to the island and took inventory of what Barton had spread out on the counter. “Cabbage rolls?”

“Cabbage rolls Russian style - golubtsy,” he replied, tossing the shredded carrots in with the onions and garlic.

“Ah,” Tony smirked. “Russian comfort food, say no more.”

Barton just smirked back and stirred the mixture in the skillet, humming the same tune he’d been singing earlier. He looked oddly … happy, Tony decided. With a touch of excitement around his eyes. It piqued Tony’s curiosity.

“What’s with the song if it’s not about Christmas?”

“Well,” Barton said with one of his annoyingly flippant winks, “that’s classified.”

Before Tony could reply and push further for an answer, Pepper and Natasha came in from the elevator. They were each carrying a couple shopping bags. Tony instantly recognized the pale pink bags with the black script and bow. Agent Provocateur, Pepper’s favorite lingerie store. And apparently one of Natasha’s favorites too, if the size of her bags was anything to go on.

Pepper came over and gave him a quick kiss which he returned distractedly. His attention was caught on Natasha and Barton. She’d joined Barton at the island and he was attempting to peek into one of her bags but she lightly slapped his hand away.

“Tony, I bought you …” Pepper started but he shushed her. Her eyes narrowed and he knew, without a doubt, he would be paying for that later. He was kind of looking forward to it, especially if it involved something from one of those pink shopping bags.

He tipped his head in the direction of the other couple. Pepper rolled her eyes and told him, “Butt out.”

She turned her attention to Natasha and they set up a lunch date for the following week then Pepper made her goodbyes. She gave Tony a peck on the cheek, another reminder to butt out, and strode from the room. Tony watched her leave, always a worthwhile use of his time; the woman had fantastic legs and an amazing ass.

He refocused on the assassins.

“You’re making me golubtsy?” Natasha was asking, a soft, barely there smile on her face. Barton just nodded as he poured tomato sauce into the skillet and stirred everything together.

It suddenly dawned on Tony that Pepper was heading for their floor. With bags of new lingerie. He abruptly turned to follow her but glanced back just before leaving the room.

Natasha had leaned into Barton; he smiled down at her and gave her a one-armed hug before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Tony had never seen them so … gentle before. So … domestic. It made his arc reactor ache a little for them.

Natasha dipped a spoon into the sauce to take a taste. Clint took the opportunity to try peeking into a bag again. She smacked his hand a little harder this time, but her laugh seemed to take the sting out of it. Tony saw her mouth ‘later’ to him.

The excitement around Clint’s eyes suddenly made sense.

==========

Late the following morning found Tony blearily searching for coffee. He couldn’t get that silly song Clint had been singing out of his head. It didn’t make sense. And he always had to get to the bottom of things that didn’t make sense.

Forgoing the coffee maker on his floor, he headed down to the common area kitchen, hoping he would run into Clint. The archer wasn’t a morning person, but Tony was banking on it being late enough that he was up and in search of coffee himself.

“It's the most wonderful time of the year, there'll be much mistltoeing, and hearts will be glowing, when loved ones are near …” He couldn’t get rid of it.

He started a pot of extra strong Kona coffee and checked the refrigerator to see what he could find for a late breakfast. Or was it an early lunch? Whatever, it didn’t matter. He found leftover golubtsy and tried a bite. It was really good, even cold. He helped himself to a plateful to take to the lab with him and made a mental note to get Clint to cook more often.

Tony ate more of the golubtsy while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. He was just reaching for the full pot when it was rudely snatched away from him. He was so startled he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Barton, what the hell?”

“Good morning to you too, Tony.” Clint said as he raised the pot to his mouth.

“Don’t you dare drink that right out of the pot,” Tony told him and got two large mugs from the cabinet. Clint filled each mug and they savored the smell and taste of the Kona in companionable silence, appreciating the hit of caffeine.

“So,” Tony said after a moment, “‘It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year?’ You’ve got to spill; it’s been driving me nuts.”

Clint just smirked at him. “You saw the bags, right?”

Tony grinned and nodded. “Agent Provocateur. Pepper’s favorite store. Mine too.”

“Natasha’s too.” There was that smirk again. “I’m a huge fan.”

There was a pause as Clint took another big swallow of his coffee.

“And …” Tony hinted. Clint just looked curiously at him. “What does that have to do with Christmas carols?”

“I told you, it’s not about Christmas,” Clint said. “The most wonderful time of the year? New Lingerie Day, whenever that happens to be.”

Tony let that sink in and he grinned when he finally got it. He raised his mug in a silent toast. Clint tapped it with his own mug and they shared a knowing look.

Tony topped off his coffee, grabbed his plate of golubtsy and headed for the lab.

He stopped at the elevator and turned back to Clint.

“Oh, and Barton,” he said, “The goodies in those bags? Way better than Christmas.”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely.”


End file.
